monkfandomcom-20200227-history
Mr. Monk Is on the Run (Part One)
| Episode no. = 6.15 | Season no. = 6 | Guest(s) = Scott Glenn as Sheriff Rollins Melora Hardin as Trudy Monk C.S. Lee Courtney Gains as Frank Nunn Jack Stehlin | Writer(s) = Tom Scharpling | Director = Randy Zick | Airdate = February 15, 2008 | Prev = Mr. Monk Paints His Masterpiece | Next = Mr. Monk Is on the Run, Part 2 |}} Mr. Monk Is On The Run, Part 1 is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of Monk. Plot Monk and Natalie meet Stottlemeyer & Disher at the scene of an electronics store robbery. The robber left behind a cryptic message reading, "To Force Heaven, Mars shall have a new Angel." Stottlemeyer notes that the note is just an appetizer: the robber stole several cell phones, one flashlight bulb, waterproof sealants, braided copper wire, and ten 20 volt magnesium batteries. All of these components indicate that the thief is building a bomb, and not just any bomb, but a bomb with the same composition as the bomb that killed Trudy. Even further: the thief broke in by prying open the doors with a crowbar, and there are six fingerprints on it, indicating a six-fingered man, just like Trudy's bomber. Later, in a dream, Adrian sees Trudy getting into her car. He runs toward her, shouting a warning, but Trudy, oblivious, starts the car and it explodes, killing her. The next day, Natalie is still trying to decode the message on the note. Monk notices that his orange juice carton is four ounces lighter than it was the day before, and he chides Natalie for drinking it, but she denies it. Looking at Natalie's attempts to decode the note, Monk has a sudden flash of excitement. Natalie believes he's decoded it, and is about to call the Captain, when Monk calms down and says he was wrong, it was a false alarm. However, he was lying, and DID decode the note. Natalie has to leave to watch Julie's dance recital. As soon as she's gone, Monk goes to his closet and removes his service pistol from a lockbox. Monk takes the bus, alone, to Angel County, and gets off outside a sculpture garden - he realized that the note was a phonetic version of the garden's address - 247 Marshall Avenue, Angel, CA. Then the six-fingered man appears, telling Monk that he "just got back from Riverton" and everything is prepared, and demands his money. But on looking closer, he realizes who Monk is. Monk attacks him, beating and kicking him in rage. When the six-fingered man pushes him away, Monk draws his gun, demanding to know who hired him. The man refuses to talk, saying he would be killed if he did. A shot is fired, and the man falls dead. Monk looks in shock at the gun in his hand, and then the Angel County Sheriff John Rollins appears and arrests Monk for murder. While Monk is being booked, Rollins tells him that the man's name was Frank Nunn, and he has just returned from South America after 8 years, and Rollins was supposed to bring him in. Monk swears that he didn't kill Nunn, but Rollins refuses to believe this. After being processed at the police station (since Monk doesn't want ink on his fingers, it takes Rollins and three deputies to get him fingerprinted), Monk is charged with murder. At his arraignment hearing, with an anxious Stottlemeyer, Disher, and Natalie watching, the prosecution presents the damning evidence: Monk had a strong motive; Monk admits that the gun is his, that he took it to the crime scene, and that it never left his possession; and the clincher, ballistics prove that the bullet that killed Nunn matches Monk's gun. The prosecutor requests that Monk be held without bail, but the judge does the next best thing: he sets bail at $900,000 (at Monk's request, he makes it an even million). Monk's friends need to raise at least a tenth of that amount ($100,000) to bail him out, and as they try to figure out how, their loyalty to Monk is on display: Stottlemeyer offers to mortgage his house, and Natalie offers to sell her car. Rollins appears and cuts their discussion short, telling Monk it is time to go. Monk asks for one moment to give Natalie a hug, and does (while palming her plastic entry pass). As he is loaded into the paddy wagon, Monk slips Natalie's pass into the door jamb, preventing it from locking, without anyone noticing. During the ride to the county jail, the deputy driving the wagon is coughing from a nasty cold. Rollins tells him that he's never gotten sick because he takes care of himself: he exercises, doesn't smoke, and drinks fruit juice every morning. Monk kicks the door open and jumps, taking off through the forest. When they realize what has happened, Rollins organizes a manhunt with scent dogs, and Stottlemeyer and Disher join in. Appalled at the amount of firepower Rollins's deputies are carrying, Natalie insists that Monk is not going to hurt anyone, but Rollins says Monk is acting very guilty. Later, Monk runs through the forest, but stops to sneak into a camp to get some orange thread to sew up a pocket, where he is seen by the campers. His compulsion to touch every single tree in the forest results in the dogs being unable to track him as his scent is everywhere. Monk is later seen attempting to steal a vehicle from a parking lot but fails because of the club locked around its wheel. Rollins arrives a short while later and realizes that Monk is heading back to San Francisco. Natalie arrives home and notices that everything in her fridge is very neatly organized, and realizes that Monk is there. Monk asks for water, money, and a change of clothes. He also came in with a coat that he got from a bum via a trade (although Monk does not wish to talk about what he traded to get the coat) Disher happens by, and Natalie has to distract him (by making a smoothie with a power drill). After he's gone, Natalie gives Monk what he needs, though the only spare clothing she has for a man is Mitch's old uniform. Meanwhile, Stottlemeyer learns that not only does Rollins have a warrant from the Lieutenant Governor to wiretap Natalie Teeger and Charles Kroger, but that he and the Governor apparently were friends and used to sneak smokes back at high school. Stottlemeyer's suspicions are aroused. Monk returns to the sculpture garden, and finds signs that another person was hiding in the garden behind him, and sees the cap from a juice bottle near the hiding place. Here's What Happened Monk telephones Stottlemeyer and tells him that Rollins broke into his apartment, found Monk's gun, and switched the barrel from it with that from his own gun. While he was there, he raided Monk's refrigerator and drank from the juice carton. Whatever Frank Nunn was doing, Rollins must be involved with it. He was able to get Nunn's fingerprints onto the crowbar, which he planted at the crime scene along with the note, to lure Monk to the sculpture garden, alone. Rollins shot Nunn from his hiding place behind Monk. After Monk was arrested, Rollins switched the barrels back, so that the markings on the bullet that killed Nunn would match the barrel of Monk's gun. Unfortunately, his only proof: A bottlecap, did not contain any fingerprints. Stottlemeyer tells Rollins that Monk has called him, asking for food. Stottlemeyer says that he can convince Monk to give himself up, if Rollins lets Stottlemeyer take the lead. While Rollins and Disher are concealed in the background, Stottlemeyer meets Monk on the pier. Monk notices the hidden officers and panics, saying he can't go to prison. Stottlemeyer chases him to the end of a pier, and Monk pulls a gun and shoots. Stottlemeyer shoots back, hitting Monk twice in the abdomen, and sending him falling off the pier into the ocean. He does not resurface. To Be Continued... Quotes Judge: Bail is set at 900,000 dollars. (Monk whispers something in his lawyer's ear) Lawyer: With the court's permission, can you make it an even million? Stottlemeyer: Oh, my God! ---- Natalie Teeger: Here, it was all I had. (Hands Monk Mitch's navy uniform) Adrian Monk: Oh, I can't wear that. Natalie: Mr. Monk he'd want you to. Monk: No, I mean it's all dusty! Natalie: You were wearing a Hobo's trench-coat! Background Information and Notes * Monk finally comes face to face with the six-fingered man who killed Trudy, after learning of his existence in "Mr. Monk Takes Manhattan." * Stottlemeyer brings Monk some chicken pot pie, which is mentioned in "Mr. Monk and the Candidate" as one of Monk's favorite dishes. *Karl T. Wright, who plays Monk's lawyer, previously appeared in the Season Four episode "Mr. Monk and Little Monk," as the principal of young Adrian's junior high school. *There is no Angel County in California. However, there is a Riverton, located approximately 50 miles east of Sacramento. *Monk's germophobic nature was revealed to have resulted in him powerwashing his clothes, thus also making him immune to the dog sniff test. 6.15